


Jumping to Conclusions

by Finely Honed (jaqen_hgar)



Series: Imagine Tony & Bucky [26]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3765286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaqen_hgar/pseuds/Finely%20Honed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">Prompt: I just read the fic about the stray kitten, but now I can't help but think about a fic where rhodey wasn't told about the cat and when he visits he finds tony and the kitten sleeping on the couch without Bucky, so he jumps to the conclusion that Bucky's been turned into a cat by Loki or someone else. (If i'm not mistaken it wasn't mentioned which paw was amputated, so it could be the frontal left?)</span>
</p>
<p>Miss Kitty Fantastico RETURNS! Follow up from <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3694376">this prompt</a>.</p>
<p>Rhodey had spent a good twenty-four hours traveling, dealing with debriefings, and then doing more traveling, all with the intention to arrive at the Tower in time to surprise Tony on his birthday. It wasn’t just that he was a good friend, it was mostly that he wanted to get the drop on Tony, because ever since his colossal failure of a birthday bash back when he’d been dying and keeping his stupid mouth shut about it, the guy had avoided celebrating his birthday like the plague.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jumping to Conclusions

Rhodey had spent a good twenty-four hours traveling, dealing with debriefings, and then doing  _more_  traveling, all with the intention to arrive at the Tower in time to surprise Tony on his birthday. It wasn’t just that he was a good friend, it was mostly that he wanted to get the drop on Tony, because ever since his colossal failure of a birthday bash back when he’d been dying and keeping his stupid mouth shut about it, the guy had avoided celebrating his birthday like the plague.

Since he was on the cool kids list, Rhodey was able to enter the Tower, find out from JARVIS that Tony was down in the workshop (big surprise), and head on down and let himself in, all with Tony be none the wiser.

Only, there was no heavy metal blaring through the speakers, the lights were lowered, and Tony was curled up on the couch, dead to the world. As he got closer, Rhodey spotted a tiny, furry shape resting atop Tony’s stomach, and paused.

It was a kitten. Except, Tony hadn’t mentioned getting a kitten, and the guy was a little cuckoo over cats. If this were a normal kitten, Rhodey would have expected to have all of his systems hacked and dumped full of pictures of the little furball, so he was immediately suspicious.

He took another step closer, which was when the kitten woke up, stretching dramatically as it yawned, and he spotted it. A shiny metal leg, specifically the frontal left, and suddenly everything clicked into place.

“When the hell did that happen?” he shouted, despite himself.

Tony jerked awake, Bucky the kitty swatting at his nose to show his displeasure for this turn of events. Rhodey folded his arms across his chest, and glared down at his friend, shaking his head.

“You could have called.”

“Huh?” Tony rubbed an eye, did some yawning of his own, then blinked. “Honey bear! When did you get here?”

Despite his irritation, Rhodey grinned and hugged back when he found himself swept up in an embrace. “Like five minutes ago. Surprise, happy birthday.”

“Thanks, boo!”

“Tony, forget your birthday—why didn’t you tell me what happened to Bucky?”

Tony’s expression shifted from confused, to panicked, and eventually settled on something in between. “J, is Bucky okay?”

“Master Barnes is sleeping, sir,” JARVIS announced, which was pretty obvious. Rhodey glanced at the couch, and sure enough, the little kitty was once again snoozing happily.

He shook Tony by his shoulders. “How did it happen? Was it Loki? It was, wasn’t it?”

“Was  _what_  Loki?” Tony squeaked, shaking Rhodey back. “You’re freaking me out!”

“Tony, your boyfriend is a  _cat_ ,” he snapped, spinning Tony around to face the kitty. “How can you act like everything is normal? You  _should_  be freaked out!”

Tony made some strange, strangled noises, with some snorting mixed in, and Rhodey spun him back around. Tony’s face was entirely scrunched up, and Rhodey only had a second before the hysterical laughter came pouring out, Tony doubling over, and wheezing.

“This isn’t funny,” he insisted. Tony just howled, and punched him on the shoulder, seemingly unable to get a hold of himself. “How long has he been like this?”

Each time Tony calmed down just enough that it seemed like he might be able to get a word out, more laughter washed over him instead, so that he was red in the face, and crying, and clutching his sides.

“Loki got to you, too,” Rhodey announced, throwing his hands up in the air. It was the only explanation that made sense.

“What the hell is going on?” Rhodey heard from behind him. Confused, he spun around, and found a sleepy looking Bucky Barnes staggering in wearing pajama bottoms and a hoodie. “JARVIS said there’s some sort of… Hey, Rhodey! When you’d get in?”

Tony gasped, and kicked his feet, wiping at his face, managing to wheeze, “He, he, you, _kitten_ ,” before he was laughing again, face buried in the cushions of the couch.

Rhodey looked from Bucky to the kitten, then back to Bucky again, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Okay. I may have seen the leg on the kitten and jumped to the wrong conclusion.”

Bucky’s face scrunched up, but then his eyes widened with understanding. “You thought Miss Kitty Fantastico was  _me_?”

Tony howled with a fresh round of laughter, and Rhodey groaned, and hung his head. “Alright, laugh it up, fuzzball,” he muttered.

Bucky struggled against his own laughter, hooking an arm around Rhodey’s shoulders. “C’mon, let’s let him work through his little giggle fit,” he said, leading Rhodey out of the workshop. “I’ll catch ya up on what’s been happening.”

As they left, all he could hear was the sound of Tony cackling away. Rhodey figured his flub was as good a birthday present as any.

“This counts as your present, Tony,” he shouted as they left.

“ _Best_ ,” Tony wheezed, any other words he intended lost in a spasm of laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> I stupidly somehow managed to miss including the Miss Kitty Fantastico story as part of the series when I posted it. Um, go me? So, sorry if you're subscribed to the series and missed that one!!


End file.
